In Search of You
by Chee'velle
Summary: Nach einem Zwischenfall wird die schöne Heidi Teil der Volturiwache. Da sie alles andere als glücklich über ihr neues Leben ist, wird ihr Demetri als Bezugsperson aufgetragen. Nach einiger Zeit merkt dieser allerdings, das mehr zwischen den beiden steht.


_** Volterra; 7. Juni 1972, 23:17Uhr**_

»Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Das ist ungerecht!«

Schweigend, zudem aufmerksam überblickte ich den Platz, dessen Grundstein schon älter als meine Wenigkeit und die meines Begleiters neben mir, welcher aufgebracht immer wieder auf und ab ging und dazu wild mit den Händen gestikulierte, war. Konnte er nicht wenigstens etwas Ruhe geben? Nun war es ohnehin nicht mehr zu ändern. Grundsätzlich widersetzte man sich den Befehlen der Meistern nicht mehr, wenn sie diese ausgesprochen hatten.

»Ich meine, warum legen sie uns, _uns_, auf Wache zu halten? Und dann auch noch zu so einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt, dass wir das Festmahl verpassen. Weißt du, wann ich das letzte Mal hier Patrouille gestanden hatte? Ich zumindest kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, da es anscheinend weit zurückliegen muss. Wie können sie nur.«

Immer noch schweigend sah ich in die dunkle Nacht und ließ letztlich meinen Blick an dem Brunnen, welcher mitten auf dem _Piazza dei priori_ thronte, haften. Erst als man mir die Sicht zu diesem versperrte, löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und blickte in das verärgerte Gesicht meines Freundes. Verärgert, weil... ich ihm nicht zugehört hatte?

»Du siehst es doch genauso, Demetri. Oder willst du etwa behaupten, dass du dieses eintönige Patrouillieren _dem_ Festmahl vorziehst?«, stellte er mir sogleich direkt die Frage, dessen Antwort er eigentlich doch schon selbst kennen musste. Zu gut wusste er, was ihm da gerade entging.

Natürlich war es mir auch zuwider hier Wache zu schieben, während der Rest der Wache das Mahl, welches alljährlich zu Ehren des Geburtstages des Meister Marcus' abgehalten wurde, vertilgte. Beim besten Willen konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass das fast apathische Oberhaupt Gefallen an diesen Geburtstagen fand, Aro jedoch schien jedes Mal aufs Neue Feuer und Flamme dafür zu sein. Seine Beweggründe blieben mir jedoch, genauso wie die Entscheidung, uns für die heutige Wache zu bestimmen, verschleiert. Meine Gedanken über die Meister schob ich allerdings sofort wieder beiseite, ich wollte keinesfalls für weitere Gedanken, die mit Sicherheit nicht positiver wurden, bestraft werden.

»Doch, es ärgert mich genauso wie dich, Felix. Vor allem, weil ich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, aufgrund meiner langen Abwesenheit, nichts mehr zu mir genommen habe.«, erklärte ich ihm ruhig, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schulten und blickte auf den Boden unter uns. »Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass wir den Befehl der Meister einfach in den Sand setzen sollten. Wir hatten eben Pech, ausgewählt zu werden. Wir können nichts dagegen unternehmen. Vielleicht wurde uns diese Gabe auch nur zugeteilt, weil die Meister so viel Vertrauen in uns haben und an diesem Tag nichts schief gehen darf«, sprach ich daraufhin im unveränderten, ruhigen Tonfall, worauf Felix erneut damit begann, zunehmend verärgert, auf und ab zu gehen.

»Wir können nichts dagegen unternehmen.«, äffte er mich nach, während er sich durch seine dunklen Haaren fuhr. »Verdammt, Demetri! Merkst du gar nicht, dass die Meister alles mit dir machen könnten? Wie immer lässt du wieder einmal alles über dich ergehen. Wenn einer der Meister dir grundlos einen Arm ausreißen würde, würdest du selbst dann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass diese Tat berechtigt gewesen war. Hab' einmal etwas Stolz!«, warf er mir vor, worauf ich ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Da kam in Felix einmal mehr der _ach so gute_ Freund durch.

»Das ist nicht wahr. Es ist nur meine Art auf diese Weise an die Sache heran zu gehen. Ich bin nicht der, der einen Kilometer Strecke allein mit Auf und Abgehen zurücklegt. Ferner, s_o etwas_, wie du gerade beschrieben hast, würde ich niemals auf mir sitzenlassen, zudem weil auch ich Stolz und Ehre besitze«, erwiderte ich sichtlich gereizt. »Aber beim besten Willen. Was hat dich das zu interessieren? Sonst machst du dir doch auch keine _Sorgen_ um mich«, fuhr ich fort, während ich Felix genau im Blick behielt. Er zeigte sich wieder einmal in seinem besten Licht, was meine Sympathie ihm gegenüber momentan nicht vergrößerte.

»Was mich das interessiert? Ich habe keine Lust, meinen besten Freund zu verlieren, nur weil sich dieser vollkommen wehrlos verbrennen lässt und dieses dann auch noch für berechtigt hielt oder einfach mit einem 'Schade, ich hatte wohl Pech.' abtut«, wie wild ging Felix auf und ab, fuhr sich dazu immer wieder durch die Haare.

»Ah, du willst mich nicht verlieren?«, wiederholte ich, verengte meine Augen und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Ärger an. Manchmal war selbst mir mein bester Freund so ein Rätsel, wie Aro eines für mich war. »Ich nehme an, dass ich nun gerührt sein soll?«, fragte ich kühl nach. Dass Felix nun so ein Theater veranstaltete, zusätzlich zu dem brennenden Schmerz in meiner Kehle, verbesserte meine Laune nicht sonderlich. Fast schon konnte ich sagen, dass ich den Tiefpunkt meiner Stimmung erreicht hatte.

»Nein, aber vielleicht etwas dankbar sein? Dankbar, dass sich wenigstens noch einer – neben Jane – um dich schert?«, fuhr Felix fort und klang so, als sei die Reaktion, die er von mir erwartet hatte, selbstverständlich. Ich, jedoch, hielt sie für alles andere als selbstverständlich, genauso wie Felix, welcher mir durch seinen Durst alles andere als erträglich war.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als instinktiv meine Zähne zu fletschen. »Treib' es nicht zu weit, Felix«, ermahnte ich ihn leise knurrend und hielt nur mit Mühe den Drang zurück, Felix an die Kehle zu springen. Denn eines war ich mir sicher - wenn ich auch nicht wusste, wie so ein Kampf zwischen mir und Felix ausgehen würde -, am Ende fehlten uns eine Menge Gliedmaßen, nicht zuletzt die, die uns Meister Caius für unser frevelhaftes Verhalten, eigenhändig ausreißen würde. Für uns beide würde es also keinesfalls ein gutes Ende nehmen.

Zum ersten Mal ließ Felix davon ab, immer wieder die gleichen zehn Meter auf und ab zu gehen und sich dabei durch das Haar zu fahren, stattdessen blickte er mich mit belustigt und zugleich provokant lächelnd an. »Na los, greif' mich an«, er beugte sich minimal nach vorne. »Dann würde der Abend wenigstens doch noch _etwas_ lustig werden«, murmelte er leise, wahrscheinlich bedacht darauf, dass ich es auch noch hören konnte. _Das_ war einmal wieder eine _schlaue_ Masche seitens Felix.

Für einen Moment lang fixierte ich Felix mit meinem Blick, solange ich mit meiner Entscheidung, ihn nun anzufallen, haderte, ehe ich mich aus meiner gebeugten Haltung löste und die Arme verschränkte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich von Felix provozieren zu lassen, vor allem, weil dieser genau darauf doch aus war. Ich bezweifelte, dass er masochistisch veranlagt war, besser passte die Eigenschaft selbstgefällig auf ihn. So kindisch wie ich in diesem Augenblick war, wandte ich meinen Blick von Felix ab und starrte stattdessen in die Richtung der Häuser, welche am Rand der Piazza gebaut waren.

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln nahm ich wahr, wie Felix sich wieder aufrichtete – augenscheinlich enttäuscht – und kurz darauf aufstöhnte. Ich ließ mich nicht davon beeindrucken, sondern blickte immer noch in die Nacht. Sollte er mir doch vorwerfen, was er wollte.

Die erwarteten Anschuldigungen, von wegen ich sei viel zu _steif_ – was er mir parenthetisch jedes Mal vorwarf -, blieben jedoch aus, anstelle begann er erneut damit seine zehn Meter auf und ab zu laufen. Ich wunderte mich, dass er noch keinen Graben gefurcht hatte.

Erneut ging dies einige Minuten so, wobei ich Felix' ausgesprochen angenehmes Schweigen dafür nutzte, mich von der Auseinandersetzung zu beruhigen. Selbst die Ewigkeit war es nicht wert, nachtragend zu sein. Letztlich wandte ich mich also wieder zu Felix, welcher immer noch auf und ab ging, um – so nahm ich an – sich zu beruhigen und zeitgleich von dem Durst abzulenken.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen, als er urplötzlich stehen blieb, sich zu mir umdrehte und mich entschlossen ansah. Ich fragte mich, mit was für einer brillantenIdee er nun wieder kommen würde. Abwartend sah ich meinen Freund an.

»Wir werden uns jetzt einen kleinen Snack gönnen«, beschloss er kurzerhand. Das _war einmal wieder ein_ toller _Einfall_, dachte ich sarkastisch und verdrehte meine Augen.

»Felix...«, begann ich seufzend. Fragend zog mein Freund mir gegenüber eine Augenbraue hoch. »Wir können kaum unseren Posten verlassen«, erklärte ich ihm, worauf ich natürlich sofort die befürchtete Reaktion von Felix bekam.

Dieser stöhnte – wie ich es mir gedacht hatte – auf und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. »Werd' mal etwas lockerer, Demetri. Wir schnappen uns einfach ein paar Touristen, welche hier ihren Urlaub verbringen. Nach deren Verbleiben wird ohnehin niemandem mehr fragen.«

Scharf zog ich die Luft ein. Ich war alles andere als angetan von seinem Vorschlag. Auf der Stadt Volterra herrschte ein striktes Jagdverbot. Zumindest durften wir nicht innerhalb der Stadt jagen, obgleich wir auch des öfteren unzählige Menschen in unsere Mauern lockten. Es war eine schwierige und meistens auch langwierige Prozedur, jedoch war dies die einzige Möglichkeit – neben der, in den nächstgrößten Städten zu jagen – für uns unauffällig uns zu beköstigen. »Jagdverbot«, stieß ich letztlich knapp hervor. Ich wollte vehement verhindern, dass ich mir weiter Gedanken über eine Jagd innerorts machte, damit ich später, wenn Aro meine Gedanken las, nicht dafür bestraft werden würde. Felix schien die ganze Sache jedoch sehr gelassen zu nehmen. So eine Unbeschwertheit hätte ich manchmal auch gerne.

Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen, ehe er sich von mir abwandte und über den Platz sah. »Hätte ich mir denken können, dass du wieder spießig reagierst. Aber... umso besser, wenn du hier Stellung hältst. Dann kann ich immerhin unbesorgt auf die Jagd gehen.« Er machte einige Schritte vorwärts.

»Ich habe nur keine Lust auf eine Bestrafung.«, erwiderte ich prompt. Denn wahrlich hatte ich keine Lust, dass Felix für sein gesetzwidriges Verhalten bestraft wurde, und noch weniger, dass man mich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde, dass ich Felix nicht aufgehalten hatte. Großartig, wenn man die Dinge so betrachtete, kam ich um einen Kampf kaum herum. Felix ließ sich immerhin nicht durch einfache Worte von seiner Meinung abbringen. Und da sollte mal einer sagen, dass man jedes Problem mit Worten lösen konnte. Bei meinem besten Freund half nur das gegenteilige Mittel.

Ich konnte verstehen, dass er Durst hatte und vor allem schlecht gelaunt war, dass uns der Posten der Wache zugeteilt wurde, während der Rest der Wache ausgiebig feierte, jedoch waren das keine Gründe seinen Frust mit einer unerlaubten Tat wett zu machen.

Wie ich es befürchtet hatte, zuckte Felix nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern, ehe er nach einem »Ich werde nicht lange brauchen« in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Fassungslos blickte in die Schwärze, in die Felix soeben eingetaucht war. Nun stand ich alleine hier und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich mit dem Problem umgehen sollte. Felix war kurz davor unsere selbsterstellten Gesetze zu brechen. Ich konnte und wollte es nicht zulassen, selbst wenn es mein Freund war. Es würde für uns beide sicherlich kein schönes Ende geben, wenn ich hier nun nichtstuend verweilte, während Felix ein paar außerplanmäßige Touristen erlegte. Andererseits wollte ich auch nicht meinen Posten verlassen. Wenn die Meister das erfahren würde... dann Gnade, Gott. Denn gerade, wenn ein so großes Fest in unseren Mauern abgehalten wurde, musste die Wache reibungslos verlaufen.

Ich haderte nun also mit der Entscheidung, Felix zu folgen, ihn einen oder gar mehrere Menschen töten zu lassen oder so loyal wie ich war weiter Patrouille zu stehen. Unruhig scherte ich mit einem Fuß über den Boden. Wenn ich oftmals der besonnene Typ war, so überforderte mich die momentane Situation, mich zwischen meinem Freund und dem Gesetz zu entscheiden.

Ein weiteres Mal wog ich das Für und Wider ab, ehe ich mich endgültig dafür entschied, meinen Posten zu verlassen, um meinen Freund vor einer Untat zu bewahren – selbst wenn ich dafür eine körperliche Auseinandersetzung in Kauf nehmen müsste.

Ich tat ein paar Schritt nach vorne, während ich schon einmal damit begann, die Stadt gedanklich nach Felix zu durchforsten.

Hoffend, dass niemand meine Abwesenheit bemerken würde, stieß ich mich von dem Steinboden ab und lief in die Richtung, woher ich den Gedankentenor meines Freundes vernahm. Ich hatte seinen Standort auf die Schnelle noch nicht ganz ausgemacht, weswegen ich nur eine leise Ahnung besaß und indessen die Suche verfeinerte.

Letztlich fand ich seinen Gedankenton, nicht weit von dem eines unbekannten Menschen entfernt, in einer Straße, welche eher abseits des Straßennetzes der Stadt Volterra lag. Gut, im Falle eines Kampfes würde wir wenigstens nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Schneller trieb ich meine Beine an, außer Acht lassend, dass mich jemand sehen könnte – die Menschen würden mich ohnehin nur für eine Sinnestäuschung halten – und in der Hoffnung Felix noch zu erreichen, ehe er sich auf sein Opfer gestürzt hatte. Ich konnte uns, beziehungsweise ihn immer noch vor einer Bestrafung bewahren und sollten mir die Meister nun damit kommen, ich träge eine Mitschuld, dann könnte ich wenigstens sagen, dass ich versucht hatte Felix aufzuhalten. Von wegen ich würde alles über mich ergehen lassen. Manchmal schien selbst mein bester Freund mich nicht richtig einschätzen zu können oder er rieb mir meine negativen Eigenschaften einfach gerne unter die Nase.

Ich schob meine Gedanken über meinen Freund beiseite, als ich in der besagten Straße ankam und ihn mit dem Rücken zu mir stehend erblickte. »Felix!«, knurrte ich hörbar, während ich auf ihn zulief und gleichzeitig zu einem Sprung ansetzte. Blitzartig drückte ich mich von der Erde ab und überflog die letzten Meter einer Raubkatze ähnelnd. Leider Gottes war ich nicht schnell genug gewesen, da ich sah, wie er seine Zähne bereits in dem Hals seines Opfers versenkte.

Keinen Augenblick später stürzte ich mich jedoch schon auf ihn, riss ihn von dem Menschen und kam infolgedessen einige Meter weiter entfernt mit ihm auf dem steinigen Boden auf.

Genauso wie Felix stoß ich mich sofort kräftig vom Boden ab und sprang so auf. Instinktiv fletschte ich die Zähne und knurrte mein Gegenüber an. Bevor dieser sich wieder seinem Opfer zuwenden konnte, fiel ich ihn ein weiteres Mal an. Blitzschnell griff ich nach seiner Kehle und nagelte ihn an eine Mauer. Kurz konnte ich in das wutverzerrte Gesicht Felix' blicken, bevor ich durch einen immensen Druck an die gegenüberliegende Wand geworfen wurde. Benommen richtete ich mich wieder auf und ehe ich mich fangen konnte, war es dieses Mal ich, der an die Wand genagelt wurde ohne dass ich mit meinen Füßen den Boden berühren konnte. Unbewusst schnellten meine Hände zu Felix seiner und versuchten diese gewaltsam von meinem Hals zu lösen. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an und knurrte ein weiteres Mal. Mir konnte man in Sachen Schnelligkeit nichts vormachen, genauso wenig, wie man Felix in Sachen Stärke etwas vormachen konnte, weswegen ich ihm nun dummerweise unterlegen war.

»Mach. Das. Nie. Wieder«, knurrte Besagter mich mit jedem Wort bedrohlicher an. Instinktiv zeigte ich ihm als Reaktion darauf meine Zähne und umfasste seine Finger. Ich musste zu einer härteren Maßnahme greifen, wenn ich mich schon nicht so befreien konnte. Ich würde ihm seine verdammten Finger und letztendlich seine Hand ausreißen. Wenn ich bekanntlich etwas nicht leiden konnte waren das Momente, in denen ich haushoch unterlegen war. Was nun leider bei Felix Stärke der Fall war. Des starken Druckes wegen, den er auf meine Kehle ausübte, schaffte ich es noch nicht einmal seine Finger abzubrechen.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit funkelten wir uns gegenseitig an, so dass man meinen könnte, bei der Eiseskälte, die im Moment zwischen uns herrschte, fror selbst die Hölle zu. Genauso wie Felix und ich uns als Brüder liebten, konnten wir uns ebenso gut hassen – wenn meistens auch nur für eine kurze Zeitspanne.

Bevor ich Felix jedoch erneut einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfen konnte, erregte ein gellender Schrei meine Aufmerksamkeit. In völliger Synchronität fuhren Felix und mein Kopf herum und blickten auf den Menschen, welchen Felix vorhin noch aussaugen wollte. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass es sich dabei um eine Frau – zweifelsohne keine Italienerin – handelte.

Dummerweise hatten wir die Frau nur durch unseren Kampf ganz außer Acht gelassen, weswegen diese jetzt die Qualen der Verbreitung des Giftes litt und sich vor Schmerzen schreiend auf dem Boden krümmte. »Großartig, Felix«, murrte ich tonlos. Das würde nun noch mehr Probleme geben, als ohnehin schon genug entstanden waren. »Wir müssen sie von hier wegschaffen«, brachte ich mühsam hervor, da ich – auch wenn ich keine Luft mehr zum Leben brauchte – sehr wohl Luft zum Sprechen benötigte und diese mir langsam ausging. Felix kam schließlich nicht auf die Idee, seinen Griff zu lockern.

Eine Weile blickte mein Freund weiterhin auf den sich verwandelnden Menschen, bevor er endlich von mir Erwünschtes tat und mich wieder auf dem Boden absetzte.

Murrend rieb ich mir die Kehle und warf ihm einen zusätzlich bösen Blick zu. Er hatte uns einmal mehr in die Misere hineingeritten. Erfolgreich.

Um jedoch weitaus Schlimmeres zu verhindern – zum Beispiel, dass die Menschen auf uns aufmerksam wurden -, ging ich auf die Frau zu, beugte mich zu ihr hinunter und begutachtete sie. Es hätte keinen Sinn mehr, das Gift aus ihr auszusaugen oder sie zu töten. Die Verwandlung war im vollen Gange. Merkwürdigerweise war es mir zudem zuwider diese Frau nun zu töten. Ich wusste nicht _warum_, sondern nur, dass es so war.

Flüchtig drehte ich mich zu meinem Freund um, welcher immer noch regungslos auf die Frau starrte. Sehnlichst wünschte ich ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er sollte wissen, was für eine sinnlose und vor allem dumme Tat er schon wieder begangen hatte.

Ich beließ es jedoch bei einem wortlosen Blickwechsel, ehe ich mich erneut der sich windenden Frau zuwandte, sie von der Erde aufhob und ohne Umschweife in Richtung des Anwesen der Volturi lief.

Ich wusste nicht, ob Felix mir folgte. Ich vernahm nur noch mein hastiges Auftreten auf dem harten Stein, die Schreie der Frau und nicht zuletzt das sich verwandelnde Herz.


End file.
